


Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

by track_04



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band), NewS (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-17
Updated: 2009-05-17
Packaged: 2017-11-14 17:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/517799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/track_04/pseuds/track_04
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Koki learns that there's more to some girls than there seems.  Tegoshi does the teaching.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written long, long ago for Intergroup Unity Month--just now being reposted here from LJ.

The last thing that Koki expected when Tegoshi invited him out to dinner was to find a hot, unfamiliar girl sliding into the seat across the table from him, with Tegoshi over 15 minutes late and, as of yet, nowhere in sight. He couldn't help but stare at her openly as she settled into the seat, resting her little pink purse on the empty chair beside her as she met his eyes and gave him a coy smile.

For a second he wondered if she wasn't a fan--a very confident or slightly mentally unstable fan-- but something about her was just familiar enough to send off alarm bells in his head. There was a certain familiarity to her face that he knew meant that they had to have met before, at least briefly, somewhere. He just couldn't, for the life of him, remember _where_.

He wan't quite sure what to say to her or what to make of the whole odd situation, so he just continued to stare, trying to figure out why exactly that round face and those large, expressive eyes made him feel vaguely nostalgic.

Then again, the nostalgia might have had something to do with the school uniform she was wearing, the way the perfectly pressed blazer fit her curves just so, dredging up memories of his own high school days and his first real crush on a girl who was two years his senior. Her hair was even the same rich, chocolate brown as that girl's had been, and if it wouldn't have been rude (and more than a little creepy), he would have leaned in closer to get a better look at her lips, because he could swear that even her lip gloss was that exact same cotton candy pink shade that his crush used to wear.

His train of thought was broken by her tongue as it flicked out to wet her lips, the contrasting red against pink oddly mesmerizing. It was only when she cleared her throat that he realized how intently he was staring and he lifted his eyes to meet hers with a guilty start.

"Sorry I'm late, Tanaka-senpai." Her voice was lower than he expected, just a little bit husky--her throat was probably dry, he thought, and had to tamp down on the urge to offer her his glass of water--but not enough to make it seem unfeminine.

"It's okay," he answered, in a slight daze. It wasn't until she laughed at his reaction, the sound soft and light and one that he heard far too often on the set of his current drama not to recognize, that he realized exactly _why_ she seemed so damn familiar.

"T-tegoshi?" He stammered, his mouth falling open as he gaped at his (very male) companion across the table.

"You can call me Yuuko." Tegoshi giggled, flipping his hair over his shoulder in a gesture that was entirely too girly and made Koki's brain thing very, very bad thoughts.

Koki shifted uncomfortably in his seat, trying desperately to reconcile the creature sitting across from him with the little round faced, bratty (but oddly likeable) kid that he worked with on a daily basis. Sure, Tegoshi was kind of pretty for a guy, but seeing him actually dressed up and looking for all intents and purposes like the subject of every man's slightly shameful school girl fantasy was enough to make him lose all capacity for rational thought.

Mostly because he was finding himself just a little, tiny bit attracted to said school girl, even now that he knew exactly what she had tucked away beneath her skirt.

"Aren't you going to say anything?" Tegoshi-- or Yuuko, Koki couldn't decide on which to think of her... him as yet-- asked, full, cotton candy pink lips forming into a well-practiced pout with the words. "Don't you like it?"

"Yes," Koki blurted out automatically, then realized exactly what he'd admitted to as Tegoshi/Yuuko's lips curled upwards into a pleased, if slightly predatory, smile. "I mean-- you look nice like this... pretty." He winced a little, hoping that the other didn't take that the wrong way. Whatever the "wrong way" happened to be.

"I wanted to be pretty for Tanaka-senpai tonight," she (Koki quite happily settled on thinking of Tegoshi as a 'she' for the moment, and his brain seemed more than content to go along with this decision) crooned, practically batting her eyelashes at him as she leaned forward in her seat, giving him a nice view down her shirt. "Because Tanaka-senpai is special. He takes such good care of me at work."

"Yes-- I mean, thanks," Koki mumbled, slightly horrified to feel himself blushing at the praise. His eyes shifting between her surprisingly ample cleavage and her face between words.

He was just opening his mouth to ask her to come sit beside him--if she was beside him he wouldn't be staring quite so hard at her tits, however fake they were, he reasoned-- when the waiter stopped beside their table, a bored smile on his face and his notepad in hand. He rattled off the specials while Koki fumbled with the menus, offering one to his companion across the table with an awkward gesture.

"You can order for me, senpai. You know what I like," she answered as she pushed the menu back at him, and he stared a little longer than was reasonable because, no, he didn't really know what she liked and he was almost certain that that comment had nothing to do with food.

He stared long enough that the waiter cleared his throat beside them and looked down at him with a slightly exasperated smile. "I can give you more time if you need."

"No... no, it's fine," Koki insisted, opening the menu and rattling off the first three things that he saw, not really caring how they tasted, too distracted by other parts of his anatomy (and Yuuko's) to pay his stomach any mind. The waiter continued to smile the same wan smile as he finished marking down their order and gathered up the menu, leaving Koki alone at the table with Yuuko and her chest.

Once they were alone she flipped her hair out of the way and reached up, unbuttoning another button on her uniform shirt, so many undone at this point that he was afraid she was going to spill out of it at any moment. Although he really wasn't sure if that was possible, considering her breasts weren't actually real.

"I hope senpai is enjoying dinner as much as I am." Her voice was perfectly normal even as she leaned forward far enough that the old man at the table across from them had started to stare. "You are enjoying it, aren't you, senpai?"

"Yes," he managed, turning slightly to give the old man the dirtiest look he could muster until he finally looked away, his face a little pale.

Across from him, Yuuko giggled. "Senpai is jealous, isn't he?"

"No," Koki said automatically, his cheeks a little hot as he reached for his water and continued in a gruff voice, "you should button your shirt. This is a family restaurant."

Yuuko tilted her head and offered him a coy smile as she reached up to do just that, the act taking longer and looking a lot dirtier than it should have, considering she was essentially putting clothes _on_ and not taking them off. She caught him watching her and winked, almost making him miss his mouth and spill water down his shirt.

It was going to be a long night.

\--

Forty-five miserable minutes later, Koki was trying to finish off his food while blatantly ignoring the way Yuuko was toying with her own and throwing looks at him from across the table. He wished that he'd actually paid more attention when he'd ordered their meal. If he had, he would have ordered something decidedly non-sexual... like soup. There wasn't much you could do to sexualize soup.

Although he hadn't, up to this point, thought there was anything that sexual about strawberries, either, but the way that Yuuko was currently tonguing chocolate sauce off of one seemed to be proving him wrong.

Okay, maybe soup wouldn't have been that safe, either. With the noises she was making and the way she was eating (which were not, he noted, going unnoticed by the other restaurant patrons around them, some of whom were looking positively scandalized--save for a few of the dirtier old men), he doubted anything would really be safe.

"Did you know that the ancient Romans considered strawberries an aphrodisiac, Tanaka-senpai?"

Koki looked up just in time to see Yuuko holding up a chocolate-stained finger, her eyes meeting his as she licked it clean, the movements of her tongue slow and very, very deliberate.

"Chocolate is supposed to be one, too," she crooned, pulling her now-clean finger away with a smile. He felt something settle in his lap and nearly came up out of his chair before he realized that that something was clearly a foot, and that that foot clearly belonged to the creature across from him, who was busy batting her eyelashes innocently as she finished off another strawberry. "If I didn't know better I'd think senpai was trying to seduce me."

Koki reached out and grabbed the waiter's sleeve roughly as he walked past, making a strangled noise as she traced the outline of his dick with her big toe. "Check, please."

\--

They managed to get halfway to the parking lot before Yuuko grabbed him by his shirt and dragged him into a nearby alley, which happened to be twice as far as Koki had thought they'd make it, considering it was next to impossible (or, at least, very, very uncomfortable) to walk with a raging hard-on, and Yuuko had made a point of not so-subtly grabbing his ass every five seconds since they'd walked out the door.

He probably should have been a bit more upset that he was currently being pressed up against the wall of a dirty alleyway by a male co-worker in drag, but the look that Yuuko was giving him made what little blood he had left in his body rush to his groin and all rational thought with it. Besides, he _was_ a Johnny's boy, and it wasn't like he hadn't been curious enough to do some experimenting in the past.

Which wasn't, of course, his fault, as Akanishi could be incredibly persistent when he wanted to. As could Kame. And even Nakamaru, on the right occassion.

"Do you want me, senpai?" Yuuko leaned in to whisper, her body pressing close enough for him to feel the deceptively real curves beneath her shirt, but her hips still far enough away to maintain the illusion that this was a girl and not Tegoshi-in-a-dress pressing up against him.

"Yes," he all but groaned, his breath hitching as she brushed her lips against his ear in a teasing, altogether too light, kiss. He reached out and grabbed her hips then, his hands fisting in the material of her skirt as she pulled back just enough to meet his eyes.

"How?" she breathed, plump lips twisting into a knowing smile as she slid a hand between them to palm him through his jeans.

Koki groaned, unable to think of a coherent answer or, really, any answer at all with her hand moving against him like that. Even through his jeans it felt amazing, like they'd already done this before and she knew all the right things to do, all the right ways to tease and touch him to make him beg for more. He would have stopped to wonder about this, to wonder how exactly she could look so innocent but still be so _good_ at this, but at the moment all he wanted to think about was finding a way to get her hands into his pants and around his cock.

She laughed, the sound deep and dark as she traced the outline of his erection and gave him a light squeeze. "How will I know what to do if you don't tell me?"

"Just... jesus, just _do_ it already." hH moaned in answer and thrust his hips against her hand, too worked up to be bothered by how it may have sounded. It wasn't particularly manly, but at the moment his dick really didn't care about anything but getting a hand or a mouth or something, anything around it, and he wasn't about to argue.

"Do what?" she murmured, her hand giving him another quick squeeze.

" _Anything_ ," he practically pleaded, only to be rewarded by Yuuko pulling away completely and taking her hand with her. He opened his mouth to protest, but stopped as she caught his gaze and dropped to her knees in front of him, her hands rising to run against his thighs as she looked up at him with eyes that held more lust than he'd ever thought any one person could manage.

He moaned and spread his legs a little, the movement automatic as she let her hands drift upwards to rest against his fly. His head fell forward against his chest as she worked him through his pants for a few long, torturous moments, the hunger in her expression almost as much of a turn on as the things she was doing with her hands. He was still reeling from it a little when she reached up and unzipped his fly, her fingers disappearing inside and reappearing seconds later as they freed his erection.

He let his eyes fall shut as she wrapped a hand around him and leaned in, her tongue tracing his tip with quick, expert movements, teasing him and drawing sounds from his throat that he hadn't thought himself capable. His eyes shot open again as she finally decided to stop teasing and closed her lips around the head, pulling him into her mouth in a move that made him ache all the way down to his toes with the need for more.

This most certainly was not Koki's first time being on the receiving end of a blow job, and not even his first time on the receiving end of a good blow job, but he still found himself growing embarrassingly close to release with each slide of her mouth along his cock. If her mouth and her tongue and the feel of her cheeks hollowing out as she sucked at him greedily hadn't been enough, then the wet, hungry sounds he could hear her making as she practically devoured him would have been. He was fairly certain that he probably could have come just by virtue of those sounds alone, and he foresaw himself jerking off quite happily to the memory of them in the near future.

He could feel the familiar pressure growing in his stomach and he reached down to grip her shoulders, gasping a few times before he finally managed to groan out "stop". She either didn't hear him or chose to ignore him, going happily about her current business until he was forced to dig his fingers into her shoulder lightly to hold her still. "Stop."

She looked up at him as she pulled back slowly, all wide eyes and flushed cheeks, reluctantly letting him slide between her lips and slip free of her mouth.

"Why?" Her voice was slightly hoarse, tone petulant and needy and he almost let go of her shoulders and let her have what she wanted.

"Because I want to fuck you, and if you keep going that won't happen."

The loss of her mouth around him was worth it for the shiver she gave and the way her mouth fell open in a soft plea, lips wet and swollen and oh-so inviting. "Please."

He yanked her up off the alley floor then, the action a little less gentle than he would have liked, but he didn't have much time to reflect before her mouth was on his and his arms were around her waist, pulling her hips flush against his own. She gasped into the kiss as he thrust forward against her, the rub of his erection against her skirt and the rather obvious lump beneath it making them both shudder. He slid his hands down to her ass, gripping it tightly as he reversed their positions, trapping her against the wall as he hiked her skirt up with one hand and shoved her panties down her thighs with the other, breaking the kiss to groan soft obscenities against her hair.

He had her panties lying on the ground between them and one of her legs hitched up around his waist before he realized that this would take a little more than just desire and good will. He hesitated, wishing that he'd had some inkling that this was going to happen. Any other time he would have at least had a condom in his wallet, but he really hadn't forseen sex in an alley for an evening out with a co-worker so he was currently less than prepared.

She cracked open her eyes and licked her lips, clearly confused by the sudden stop. "What's wrong?"

"We... uh," was all he managed to choke out around his ragged breathing, but she seemed to understand anyway and motioned to her tiny pink purse, lying inconspicuously on the ground beside them.

They untangled their limbs as quickly as they could manage, and he grabbed it, looking upwards for her slight nod of approval (it was a little weird to just open a girl's purse without asking first, even if she wasn't actually a girl), before unzipping it and digging a brightly colored condom and lube from inside. He could see the words 'strawberry flavored' written on the wrapper, but ignored it, deciding that some questions were best left unasked.

That done and the purse laid back on the ground, it didn't take long from them to resume their former position, Yuuko tearing the condom wrapper open with her teeth and rolling it onto him while Koki reached down, urging her legs up around his waist. She didn't need to be told twice, her hands moving up to cling to his shoulders as he reached beneath her, fingertip circling her entrance once, twice, before he slid a slick finger inside. She moaned low in the back of her throat, thrusting her hips back against the intrusion and whispering words of encouragement. He shivered, every soft "more" and "right there" that fell from her lips going straight to his groin, making it that much harder to keep from burying himself inside her right now, preparation be damned.

He bit his lips and ignored the urge, working a second finger in alongside the first. She gasped as he brushed her prostate, arching against him and thrusting down against his fingers with a needy whine. He did it again, just to hear the sound that she made, low and throaty and sounding much more like Tegoshi than Yuuko, but somehow that much hotter for it. He decided that at this point he didn't really care what it might say about him or his sexuality that the thought of fucking Tegoshi was currently doing more for him than the thought of fucking Yuuko, as long as said fucking happened sometime very soon.

He didn't really have much of a chance to reflect, however, as there was currently a hand wrapped around him, guiding him towards the one place that he very much wanted to be. A whispered plea from Tegoshi and one quick thrust later he found himself surrounded by tight heat, struggling to remember how to breathe. He gasped softly for air as he gave another tiny thrust forward, pushing himself deeper and making Tegoshi moan wantonly, the sound combined with the sensation nearly enough to send him over the edge.

He pressed his face against Tegoshi's hair and groaned, the sound vibrating through both of them as he took a few deep breaths, too afraid of embarrassing himself to move.

After a minute that seemed like an eternity Tegoshi hissed and shifted against him, forcing Koki deeper and giving him not choice, really, but to move.

"Faster," the younger man breathed against his ear, thrusting his hips downwards to meet Koki until they finally managed to set a pace that they were both satisfied with.

Not one to argue, Koki closed his eyes and let his hips move the way they wanted to, thrusting hard and fast and deep, Tegoshi crying out in satisfaction at the change. The sound went straight to his cock and he shoved a hand between them, wrapping it around Tegoshi's erection. It was fast and rough and a little less than graceful, but if the sounds the other was making in his ear were any indication he didn't seem to mind.

Koki gave a fleeting thought to passersby as Tegoshi gave another enthusiastic cry and Koki turned his head, pressing his lips against Tegoshi's and kissing him fiercely to muffle his cries.

"Koki," Tegoshi groaned, the sound of it lost in Koki's mouth as the other arched against him suddenly and spilled his seed between them with a long, drawn out moan.

It only took a few more thrusts before the tightness around him was too much, and Koki found himself following the other, his awareness narrowing down to the mouth currently trying to devour his and the tight heat around his dick. He broke the kiss to gasp for air as he finished, burying his face against Tegoshi's shoulder as he enjoyed the few blissfully seconds of nothingness that followed.

The seconds seemed to drag out into hours before he managed to catch his breath and stop shaking, his fingers and toes still tingling as he pulled back to meet Tegoshi's eyes. The younger man gave him a flushed, sated smile as they both shifted, untangling from each other almost reluctantly, the air between them not as awkward as it probably should have been as Tegoshi picked up his little pink purse and dug out a packet of tissues to clean themselves up with.

A few minutes later, once the condom and tissues were lying in a nearby dumpster and Tegoshi's panties were stuffed neatly into his little pink purse (he was not, afterall, dirty enough to wear panties that had been _lying on an alley floor_ ), and they'd gotten their clothes in some semblance of order, Koki stepped up to Tegoshi and reached upwards to straighten the other's wig, running his hand over the now-tangled curls.

Tegoshi's breath hitched and he smiled, the expression light and playful and more genuine than any of the smiles Yuuko had given him all night. "You like it?"

Koki frowned, face thoughtful as he brushed strands of dark brown, synthetic hair out of Tegoshi's face. "I think I like your real hair better."

"Really?" Tegoshi arched his eyebrows, something almost shy about the smile he gave at the compliment.

Koki grinned in answer, the expression silly as he nodded. "Yeah. Although I didn't mind the skirt."

Tegoshi laughed and looked down at the skirt in question, then back upwards with a wink. "Well, then I guess I'll have to wear it next time, too."

Koki just laughed and nodded, too tired to argue. "Next time, we're doing it in a bed."


End file.
